Hearing assistance devices such as hearing aids are used to assist patients suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to ear canals. The sounds may be detected from a patient's environment using the microphone in a hearing aid and/or received from a streaming device via a wireless link. Wireless communication may also be performed for programming the hearing aid and receiving information from the hearing aid. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. Patients generally prefer that their hearing aids are minimally visible or invisible, do not interfere with their daily activities, and easy to maintain. The hearing aids may each include an antenna for the wireless communication. Due to the loading effect of the patient's body on the antenna, there is a need for optimizing performance of the wireless communication without increasing size and/or complexity of a hearing aid.